According to the 2014 annual SITA Baggage Report, the World Tracer statistics reported that there were 3.13 billion airline passengers in 2013, representing a 5.1% increase over 2012. As more individuals around the globe transition into the middle class, this figure will only increase and, despite efforts to reduce the number of mishandled luggage, a huge amount of luggage invariably goes missing every year.
In 2013, 21.8 million pieces of luggage were mishandled, a figure that equates to 6.96 bags per 1,000 passengers, with 3.3% of items never being recovered. These figures cost the aviation industry $2.09 billion in 2013 alone.
According to the 2015 annual SITA Baggage Report, there were 3.3 billion airline passengers in 2014, representing a 5.4% increase over 2013. As more individuals around the globe transition into the middle class, this figure will only increase and, despite efforts to reduce the number of mishandled luggage, a huge amount of luggage invariably goes missing every year.
In 2014, 24.1 million pieces of luggage were mishandled, a figure that equates to 7.3 bags per 1,000 passengers, with 5.5% of items never being recovered. These figures cost the aviation industry $2.4 billion in 2014 alone.
This is a known problem within the airline industry; however, no effective solutions have been implemented. Airports and airlines are beginning to adopt radio-frequency identification (RFID) models to aid the tracking of luggage, but these tracking capabilities are restricted to being within the range of a scanner.
Individual tracking devices have also been developed as a means of informing end users of their luggage location, but again, these services are unreliable, limited to only transmitting information pertaining to physical location and exposed to potential damage. In addition, attempts have been made to enhance automation and efficiency in regards to the luggage transferring process, such as pick up from home services with accompanying baggage tag systems, which are also imperfect due to the increased probability for further luggage mishandling.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,742,922 B2 discloses a luggage-tracking device that is configured to be attached to a piece of luggage and a location unit to determine a current location of the device. This device has only locating capabilities and is susceptible to unauthorized access, being attached to the outside of a luggage article hence providing users with access to internal components of the tracking device from the outside. Having a device placed externally also increases the chances for luggage mishandling.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,535,358 B2 discloses an electronic luggage tag that uses GPS technology to both track luggage, and record the specific times and places that a specific piece of luggage is opened. This device is lacking automation and requires the user to replace batteries and also remember to input the device into an appropriate location, i.e. where functionality of the device is exposed to sufficient lighting for sensor functionality to work, within a luggage article every time a traveller uses the item. In addition, to provide the device functionality requires high power usage. Furthermore, the device does not provide adequate information as to the reason a luggage article may have been manipulated.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0151173 discloses a luggage article with a display and a communication system for luggage articles. The design consists of numerous functions, such as cameras, internal and external display units, numerous environmental sensors and weighing scales, quickly deplete the product's battery life, even if a large power source is included. This will also enhance probability of increased levels of damage, increases the weight of a luggage article (which is becoming an increased concern for airlines and airports), in addition to being extremely intrusive on luggage specifications and therefore requires sufficient resources to enable such functionality.
Moreover, passengers currently have limited control over the luggage process and recent surveys suggest that travellers now seek more engagement in the luggage handling process when travelling. According to SITA's 2013 Passenger IT Trends Survey, the need for self-service has increased; with over 50% of these individuals stating that they would actively use baggage status information if it were available to them. In 2014, a survey indicated that half of all passengers see room for improvement with their travel experience, with over 48% of these individuals stating that their most frustrating aspect of travel is managing their baggage.
A further key concern for passengers during transit is luggage security. Passengers are often required to part with their luggage and, in so doing, have limited control of who may gain access to their luggage. For example, when an airline passenger wishes to place an item of luggage in the aircraft hold, the passenger must hand the luggage over to the airport security so that the luggage can be screened and transported to the hold. An airline passenger therefore no longer has any control over who may access their luggage and places a great deal of trust in airport staff. Another example is when a passenger is on a train or a coach and must store their luggage in a location remote from their seat which is out of sight. In such circumstances, the passenger must trust that members of the general public will not attempt to gain access to the luggage and steal items therefrom. A further example is when a passenger is temporarily separated from their carry-on at security checkpoints, such as immigration, and also while on an aircraft when the carry-on is stowed away in the overhead bin.
Unfortunately, members of luggage handling staff and the general public can sometimes succumb to temptation and gain entry to items of luggage in order to steal valuables. Whilst most modern day luggage comprise locking mechanisms to prevent unauthorised access, sometimes the locks can be bypassed either by force or some other mode of access.
In the United States of America, for example, it is a requirement that the Transportation Security Administration (TSA), which screens every passenger's luggage before it is placed on an airplane, has access to luggage without the passenger being present. This is because there are instances when airport security need to physically inspect a piece of luggage for security purposes. As a consequence of this, the TSA has worked with several companies to develop locks that can be opened by airport security personnel using universal “master” keys so that the locks do not have to be cut. However, this provides airport security personnel with easy access to a passenger's personal, and potentially valuable, belongings.
Therefore, there are several instances during transit in which an unauthorised individual may gain access to a passenger's luggage without the passenger being present. Particularly for air travel, it is important that a passenger can identify when their luggage has been accessed and when an item may have been stolen. Identifying a more precise period of time in which luggage may have been stolen can help to identify who handled the luggage and, therefore, narrow down the list of possible suspects. In addition, to make a claim against an airline or transport administration, a passenger is typically required to report a theft or incident whilst they are still airside. The moment a passenger leaves, the problem becomes a police matter and not an airline or airport problem. Quickly identifying a luggage breach and/or theft can therefore help to safeguard a passenger's rights.
In view of the above, there is a need for an apparatus and system for monitoring the unauthorised access of an item of luggage and alerting the owner of the luggage of any such instance of unauthorised access.